Natural language processing (NLP) may be desired to ease and make more intuitive for users the process of interacting with computers. If commands, requests, and other input to a computer program could be entered using the same language as might be used when speaking to another human being, then this would lessen the burden on the human user of learning an interface for the program. Rather than a human accommodating the program by learning how to interact with it, the program may accommodate the human by interacting with them the way humans interact with each other.